


Bitter

by flawedamythyst



Series: Balloons and Buttons [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm writing 221Bs for my Twitter followers. This one is for Pern_dragon's prompt of Bitter.</p><p>The boys go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

John got Sherlock into a taxi without further bickering and relaxed into the seat with a sigh. Thank god the day was finally over. The only good thing about it had been Sherlock's buttons coming off.

He casually glanced over, taking in the sight of Sherlock's chest once again. Oh yeah, that was worth putting up with a whole lot of murderous clowns.

Sherlock's shoulders twitched. “You're staring again,” he said. John looked up, caught, to find Sherlock was watching him in the reflection in his window. Shit, not good.

“Sorry,” said John, forcing himself to look away.

Sherlock huffed a sigh. “You'd think a doctor would have seen lots of bare chests.”

“Uh, yeah,” said John. “Not really the same thing.”

There was a long silence. John clenched his jaw and willed the taxi to get home faster.

“Oh!” breathed Sherlock, and John looked over to see his face lit up with realisation. “You're attracted to me!”

Oh, this was bad. Very bad. “It's not-” started John, but was interrupted by Sherlock undoing his seatbelt, lunging across the seat, and capturing John's mouth in a long, passionate snog.

“Oi!” shouted the taxi driver.

They both ignored him. John ran his fingers into Sherlock's hair, still messy from the static, and tasted coffee on his lips, so very perfect and bitter.


End file.
